Kamen Rider Weather
by FangZeronos
Summary: A Short Story I did for a challenge on another board. When David Gomez loses his sister at a young age, he fights to find her again. After an accident in an abandoned warehouse, he becomes Kamen Rider Weather fifteen years after the accident.


**Super Hero Name: Kamen Rider Weather  
><strong>

**Special Ability(s): Controls weather when in his Rider Form. Has special disks that allow him to use different powers.  
><strong>

**Real Name: David Gomez  
><strong>

**Title: A Storm is Brewing: Kamen Rider Weather  
><strong>

**Author: R1 Max/TaJaDoru/FangZeronos (depending on the board)  
><strong>

**Short Summary: Fifteen years after his sister was kidnapped, David starts to realize that he has powers that he couldn't comprehend after failing to save his sister all that time ago. Now that he's able to finally harness his powers, he finds himself face to face with the ones that took his sister. **

**Side Note: Rated PG-13 for language and visual images that can be disturbing to the weak-stomached.**

Looking around Thundera City for the people that took his sister in the middle of the night with nothing but a flashlight, a few sparse neon signs. An echoing scream was enough to drive anyone to keep pushing on, even if they were battered, bloody, and looking like a hot mess on a boiling sidewalk. That was the experience of David Gomez. He kept fighting to stay awake, facing challenge after challenge as he ran and chased the kidnappers on foot through the dark alleys of Thundera City. He knew that he had to find them, but also knew that his sisters life depended on him right now…

As he ran, he looked down the road, seeing the kidnappers thirty feet ahead of him as he rounded a final corner. "STOP!" he yelled, his voice distant to his own ears. David kept forcing himself on. He turned the final corner to see the kidnappers skidding into the bottling plant that Thundera City had, and he sped up and went after them.

Inside, all hell was breaking loose. He heard gunfire and felt the ricocheting bullets biting at him like gnats in a summer storm, but he didn't care. All that was on his mind was getting his sister back. "BROOKE!" he yelled, his voice echoing off of the titanium enforced walls as he slowed to look more thoroughly.

"DAVID! HELP ME!" his sister yelled, her voice piercing, evidence that she was scared as hell. A final grunt from her and the resounding volume of a sharp [I][b]THWACK[/I][/b] against her cheek made her fall silent.

"You want her back, boy, you'll have to be faster then that," a new voice rang out. What sounded like a threat made the young man push on even more. "Hurry, hurry. Little sister won't last much longer if you don't hurry, little baby."

"Stop taunting me!" David yelled, finding himself on the second story of the plant in a matter of moments. Looking around, he didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he knew that he had to find these kidnappers and get Brooke back for her own safety.

A final gunshot rang out, making David look up. He looked up and saw the flash of the barrel and the cold, haunting sting of a bullet entering his chest. As he stumbled around fighting giving in to the wound, David had a last glimpse of his sister, her cheek red and swollen as he passed out, falling over the railing and landing in a vat of acidic material thirty feet below him…

"NO!" David yelled, sitting straight up in his bed. He felt the sweat running down his face, his breathing was shallow, and his heart racing a million miles an hour. "Son of a bitch….not that damn dream again…..God…." He looked down to see his girlfriend stirring and he smiled a little at her.

"Baby, what is it?" Amelia "Mia" Davis, David's Girlfriend, muttered as she rolled over and put her arm around his waist and bit his shoulder. "Baby? Talk to me." She sat up and pulled the sheet up over her chest, and she leaned against his shoulder. "David?"

David sighed and he snaked his arm around Mia, and he looked back at her with pained eyes. "I had the dream where I lost my sister again," he whispered, knowing that she'd know what he was talking about.

IN the fifteen years since his sister went missing and he was recovered from the acid at the bottling plant, David's best friends, Melanie Davidson and Mia had been there for him and supported him in a few tough times in his life since that night. He never really told them what happened to him that night other then being shot, but he was sure that Mia knew that something was off.

"David….you've let that dream haunt you for fifteen years. Baby, I know that she's still alive out there, but we don't know where to look for her. Even the FBI, CIA, and the Police gave up looking for her," Mia said.

"Well, I'm not giving up on her. I know that my sister is still alive, Mia. I want to find her and bring her home!" David said, his hand clenching as he sighed and looked out the window, avoiding Mia's eyes so that she didn't see the pain that was still radiating his. "I'm sorry, Mia…..it's just….I'm sick of having the dreams and the nightmares and living with the fact that I let my sister's kidnappers get away…."

Mia didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes, feeling him shake a bit as she held him. She'd only seen him cry once, and seeing him that way now, it broke her heart.

Across town, in what looked on the outside as a normal high rise, the Office of Mikel, Kuster, Celnik, and Sutter sat ominously over the city's skyline. Stepping up into the main directors office, that week's intern with some throwaway name stood patiently in front of the Directors Desk and waited for her to get off of the phone.

"No, I don't think that _YOU_ understand! This company is invested in over seventy-seven percent of this city! If you tell me that King Contractors is going down, that's half a billion dollars down the drain that we'll never get back!" the Director yelled, trying her best not to throw something. "Look, asshole! I want that Contractor six feet under in Bush Bay by ten o'clock tonight!" She slammed the phone down and looked at the scared intern. "WHAT!"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but….something has happened," the intern said, his knees knocking together.

"If this is about the King deal going down, I don't care! I've already heard it!" the Director yelled, her voice raising octave after octave each time.

"It's….it's not that deal, ma'am. It's…..the [I]other[/I] deal. Executive Thompson ordered that the Weather situation be dealt with effective immediately otherwise she'll pull out and leave the Firm in the dust when she starts up her own," the intern said, his eyes begging for his life.

"Oh, really? Looks like I need to have a few words with Diana about this. Thank you, Mr. Uh….?"

"Milano, Ma'am. Daniel Milano. I'm…..this weeks intern," the intern stuttered, shaking as he looked at her.

As the Director stood up, her hair fell behind her as she grabbed a small box from the drawer of her desk. "You can go, Intern. I have nothing else that I need from you today," she said, stepping around the desk and surprising Daniel as she gave him a pat on the shoulder when he thought that his life was about to end. "Don't be so jumpy; it's unbecoming of a charming young man like you."

As the Director walked into the nearest area where she would find Diana Thompson, she opened the box and pulled out a folded piece of fabric. "Diana? Might I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Director Bush! What a surprise. What would you like to speak about?" Diana asked, her voice starting to tremble from the tone that she heard in her Director's.

"Diana, my dear…..did you authorize the start of the Weather Project without my consent?" the Director asked. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I didn't think-" Diana started, before she was cut off.

"Precisely. You didn't think," the Director said. "And, because you didn't think….I have to make a few staffing changes." She unfolded the cloth that was in her hand, and she wrapped it around Diana's neck. "You're fired." She twisted and gave a mighty heave, snapping the woman's neck and watching blood fall onto the floor along with a now-dead Diana.

David and Mia had given up on trying to get back to sleep, and while David took a shower to get ready for his day, he heard Mia on the phone.

_"Yeah, we can be over in half an hour, Mel. David's just getting out of the shower. Yeah, I'll let him know. Don't worry so much, Mel. He appreciates it even though he doesn't say anything. Oh, by the way, just don't mention the you-know-what. He hasn't learned to control it all that well yet. Yeah, we'll see you in a bit."_ Mia's voice said from the other side of the bathroom wall.

David sighed as he stepped out of the water, and he looked at his hand to see that it was started to turn clear and liquid-like the water from the shower. Hearing the sounds of Mia's iPod start up, he heard the tune of "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. He shook his head, and he stepped out of the bathroom, his hand turning back to normal.

"Hey," he said, sitting on the bed and pulling his pants on. "Was that Mel on the phone?"

"Yeah. She wants us to meet her at the Coffee Hut. Said she's buying this time. Told me a half hour. David, come on. You know that you can't keep what we talked about before all bottled up," Mia said, sitting back on the bed and getting on her knees as she put her arms around David's neck and giving him a squeeze. "Baby?"

"I know," David said. "It's just….when I was in the shower, the thing that started up after that acid fifteen years ago started again. I think I'm changing, babe."

"David, it's understandable after what happened that day at the plant. That acid should have killed you, but it didn't," Mia said, standing in front of him and putting her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her. "It's made you stronger, and because of that, there's nothing that you can do about it, other then just accept it as a part of you and get used to it. Maybe you could use it as a way to help people."

David thought about that as they drove to the Coffee Hut, and he couldn't help but grin when he felt Melanie tackle him as he walked through the door. He laughed as she led them over to a table where Melanie already had their drinks waiting for them.

"Lord, you know us inside and out by now, don't you, Mel?" David asked, sitting down with his best friend and girlfriend. "Hell, we've been friends for forever, so you should."

"I know," Mel grinned, plopping down in a chair and taking her coffee.

As the conversation proceeded, none of the three friends knew what was going on outside. As Director Bush found her way to the Coffee Hut, her normally calm and collected persona veiled by a dark mask that made her look sinister and deadly. Along with the mask, she was adorned in a black cloak and red heels that clicked and clacked on the ground on each step.

As she neared the coffee shop, David looked out of the window, and he felt like the one that was approaching was familiar to him. "Mia, Mel, you need to go," he said, standing up and feeling a power in him that he didn't know that he had.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mia asked, looking at her boyfriend before following his gaze out of the window. "Oh, that's why. Time to be a hero?"

"Time to see what I can do," David said. He got up and gave his friend and girlfriend a hug, and he started out of the coffee shop. "Hey!"

"Well….if it isn't Mr. I Can't Be A Hero. Found your sister yet, little baby?" the Director asked, her tone picking up the same sneering drawl that she had years before when kidnapping his sister and taunting him.

"No, but I never gave up looking," David said. His mind was racing at that moment, the thoughts of murder and revenge for his sister running through his mind. He knew that he wanted to kill her with his bare hands, feel the life squeeze from her body. "Tell me where she is."

"Fight me and I'll tell you," the Director said, smirking under helmet as she grabbed the cape by one edge and pulled it off, revealing a formfitting black cat-suit underneath with silver whips attached. "Bring it on."

David didn't bother to say anything. Instead he ran forward and jumped, kicking the air in front of the Director before placing a snap kick to her side and knocking her back. With a mighty screech, the Director rushed forward and grabbed David's throat and kneed him repeatedly until he was bleeding before she kicked him once in the stomach and threw him back.

"So much for you being a fighter. Maybe it's a good thing that she didn't live to see you become this weak," she taunted, standing over him and looking down at him like he was lower than the garbage that he was laying in.

David heard what she'd said about his sister, and a new fire rose up inside of him. He pulled his legs up and kicked the Director in the chest, sending her flying and crashing into the side of a car. He looked at his hands, seeing them shaking as a red, blue, and yellow belt appeared on his waist. On the sides of the belt were two protrusions that seemed to be buttons, and he knew then what he had to do.

He crossed his hands in front of his chest, and he brought them down slowly. "**KAMEN RIDER!**" he yelled as he slammed the buttons on the belt. As he hit them, the belt reacted and in a flash of Red, Blue, and Yellow light, symbolic of the three powers that he now could control, an armor-clad David stood ready to fight with a renewed power.

"This is….Kamen Rider," he said, his voice sounding strange to him, but he didn't care. "Now….where were we?"

"I think that I remember," the Director said, peeling herself out of the side of the car and grabbing two of the whips. She snapped them and snagged David's neck, but she didn't anticipate the next thing that he would do.

David, seeing that the Belt had certain compartments on it, reached into the side compartment on the right and grabbed a yellow disk. _**FORM CHANGE: THUNDER!**_ The armor changed to yellow, matching the appearance of the belt as electricity crackled around him.

Grabbing the whip and concentrating, he sent ten thousand volts into it, giving the Director a shock that she wouldn't soon forget. Undoing the whips from David's neck, she gasped in pain as she took a few steps back.

"You think that you've won! You haven't, you bastard boy!" she screamed, charging herself with energy that was pulled from all of the city into her body. David saw what was going to happen, and he did some quick thinking.

_**FORM CHANGE: FIRE!**_ The armor turned red, and David concentrated, focusing all of his energy into one attack that would end the Director for good and stop her evil. He felt the fire growing in his hands and feet, and he jumped. "**_FIRE KICK!_**" he yelled, his entire body engulfed in flames as he landed the Rider kick square on her chest, engulfing her in flames as she burned to a smoldering pile of ash.

David hit his knees after his Rider form peeled away, and he started shaking. He knew that he'd killed the only person that knew where his sister was. "Damn it!" he yelled, driving his fist into the adjacent wall and cracking it in ten places. He heard running footfalls behind him, and he turned, getting ready to draw on the power of his belt once more to stop whoever it was that was coming up.

"David?" Mia asked, putting her hand on his shoulder from behind. "David, look at her."

"It….David, it's Brooke," Mel said, smiling as she looked at her friend and the form that was running towards them.

"DAVID!" Brooke yelled, throwing herself into her brothers arms, the arms that she'd missed tucking her into bed every night and the strong arms that never let her fall. "David….please tell me that I'm not dreaming this time….please!"

"Brooke….you're not dreaming. If this is a dream, I don't think that I want to wake up, though," David said, hugging his sister and feeling like a huge wait was off of his shoulders. "How…how did you escape?"

"When that bitch blew up, it let me go. I don't know where I was, but I guess I ended up near the Coffee Hut. Mia saw me, and she explained what happened. I saw her coming around this way, and I went to the back of the alley and ran in that way. Looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do and all, hmm?" Brooke asked, her voice cracking as tears started down her cheeks.

"Yeah. We all do," David said, standing up and taking his sister's hand in his as Mia put her hand in his other one. "Let's all go and get cleaned up, then just get caught up. Alright?"

As the now-reunited brother and sister, along with Mia and Emily, started the next stage in all of their lives. None of them saw the energy that rose behind them that was what remained of the Director heading into the atmosphere….


End file.
